versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinite (Sonic Forces)
Infinite is an antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series introduced in Sonic Forces. Background Not much is really known about Infinite's past, aside from that he used to be the leader of a group of jackals that were mercenaries hired by Dr. Eggman. Infinite encountered Shadow while on patrol outside of Eggman's base, though he was easily defeated by him. Humiliated by this, Infinite proclaimed that he wasn't weak before turning to the doctor to enhance himself. He did just that, utilizing a recently discovered Phantom Ruby, with the intent to turn Infinite into a weapon that would finally defeat Sonic - which he initially did. Stats Attack Potency: At least''' Planet Level', likely far higher (Stomped Base Sonic at the beginning of Sonic Forces. After his power-up, could match an endgame Base Sonic and the Rookie. Created a virtual sun that would have burnt the world to ash. Comparable to current base Sonic, who was able to defeat Emerl with all seven Chaos Emeralds, who is stated to be capable of destroying the Earth in that state. Should not be weaker than his illusion clones, which consist of the likes of Chaos and Metal Sonic, and are stated to be just as strong as the originals. Defeated Silver.) 'Speed:' '''Faster Than Light' (Keeps up with Sonic, even blitzing him during their first encounter, who regularly dodges light-based lasers from Eggman's machines, including minor enemies such as the Hotaru.) Durability: At least Planet Level, likely far higher (Takes multiple attacks from Sonic and the Avatar before being defeated by them. Before becoming Infinite, he took a blow from Shadow.) Hax: Illusion Casting, Reality Warping, Battlefield Removal via Null Space portals, Gravity Manipulation, Duplication, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Creation Intelligence: At least Above Average (Has no notable feats of intelligence, though is clearly not dumb and has been augmented by Eggman to an extent.) Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Phantom Ruby:' A mystical gem that Eggman gave to Infinite while augmenting him. The Phantom Ruby is the source of Infinite's powers (listed below). It was originally utilized by the Classic Eggman for use of his Hard-Boiled Heavies. Powers *'Flight' *'Illusions:' Infinite's primary power while utilizing the Ruby. He's able to create illusions to disorientate opponents or trick them into an attack, or create illusion copies of characters that are able to match the abilities and personalities of the original to a tea. He can even create an entire armies worth of these clones, and used this power to create a miniature sun to wipe out the resistance. *'Reality Warping:' In Sonic Mania, the Phantom Ruby is shown distorting reality around it, as when it's first uncovered it warps Sonic and Tails to a different location and transforms generic Egg Robots into the Hard-Boiled Heavies. *'Portal Manipulation:' Infinite can create portals to trap victims in an alternate dimension called Null Space, which he did so against Sonic and the Avatar. Weaknesses *Prideful and very monologue-heavy. *It stands to reason that he would be left powerless if the Phantom Ruby is removed or somehow nullified. *While Null Space can be used as battlefield removal, Sonic and the Avatar were able to escape from it with their Double Boost technique - which is essentially just running fast together. *Too many similarities to Coldsteel. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mercenaries Category:Flight Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Planet Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Size Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Animals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Shield Users